The Terminator
by amourshipping
Summary: Harry and Ginny are out and about on Halloween night in the Muggle world. Mocking their way of celebrating Halloween, the Potters don't expect to be hunted down by a machine...


**THE TERMINATOR**

'Hey, Gin?' said Harry.

'Yes, potter?'

'24 years, that's how long it's been since… since…'

'I know, I know.'

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Anyway, let's go see how the muggles are celebrating Halloween.'

Ginny laughed and followed Harry down a lantern lit pathway. Harry analysed the Muggle Halloween decorations hanging up on the trees and houses.

'Pfft! This is pathetic,' said Harry.

But Ginny wasn't looking. She had frozen on the spot and was staring at a deteriorating castle.

'I didn't think Muggles had castles,' said Ginny.

Harry chuckled.

'Well, this one's gone to the dogs,' said Harry. 'No good stood around here chin-wagging! C'mon sexy.'

Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and walked towards the front door with her.

They made contact with the door handle and shoved the door open. Sprawled across the walls of the house, were the words "I'LL BE BACK." Harry and Ginny scrunched up their noses. The castle then began to shake as the words now read "I'M BACK!" Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it firmly in all directions.

'Whoever you are, you don't know who you're dealing! I'm Harry Boy Who Lived Potter and this is my boo, Ginny Badass Weasley! So, think twice before you try the whole spook game with us!'

A ball of light filled the centre of the room as Harry and Ginny covered their eyes. The light slowly filtered out of the room as a seven-foot figure rose.

'Fuck,' said Harry.

'I am here for the one called Weasley.'

'What?!' retorted Ginny.

'David Weasley. Where is he? I must terminate him. It is my mission!'

'David? Sorry mate, I think he's history!'

The figure wrenched his face off. Harry and Ginny gasped as they now saw the figure was a machine.

'I have come from the future to prevent the continuation of the Weasley family.'

'Ha! Well you've failed! Too late! There's loads of us, you tosser!'

The machine processed all possible responses to Ginny's outburst.

'Fuck you, asshole!'

'Do you want to say that again?!' shouted Harry.

The machine ignored him.

'If David Weasley is not here, then I have a new mission.'

He scanned Harry and Ginny.

'You are a Weasley,' he stated menacingly.

'Yeah, what of it?'

Ginny was full of sass today.

'You will be terminated.'

Harry and Ginny fired several spells at the machine. It didn't even get a scratch.

'Incendio!' cried Ginny.

'Stupefy!' roared Harry.

Nothing was working. They darted upstairs to the first floor of the castle.

By doing so, they managed to give the machine the slip as they hid in a library. Terror-stricken, Ginny slumped down onto the floor and gave a sigh of relief.

'I don't get it. What does it have against us Weasleys?'

'I have no idea, but we're going to have to destroy it before it kills us or anybody else for that matter.'

Ginny shook her head and stood up. She saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a book perched on a windowsill. It was almost there on purpose. Ginny met her eyes with the title of the book.

'Castle of David Weasley,' she read aloud.

'What?'

'Castle… of David Weasley! This is his castle!'

'Oh great! He had a castle! Good for your great dead ancestor!'

Harry scoffed.

'Shut up!'

Ginny smacked Harry on the arm.

'Oww!'

Harry shot a sour face at Ginny.

'1825. That's when this book was written. Woah, the past really freaks me out.'

Ginny shuddered as she opened the book.

'Chapter 1: The Machines.'

She began reading, hoping to get some more information on the mysterious, indestructible machines. Boom! The machine had located them.

'I'm back!'

'Go Gin! I'll hold off ugly here!'

'Be careful Harry!'

She jumped out of the window.

Ginny frantically read through chapter 1 as Harry kept the machine busy. The story began with David explaining how he and his family were peaceful gold-mining wizards who lived in the Muggle world. But that wasn't important to Ginny right now as she skim-read to the bit where the machines arrived to terminate the Weasleys. The reason was unknown as to why. But nonetheless, David and his family had been in a six-month feud with the machines, until one day a critical weakness of the machines was uncovered. Direct contact with snow or ice. In wizard terms, that meant the Glacius spell. David led the assault as he and his family managed to permanently freeze the machines and blow them up with Bombarda Maxima. Bar one. The one left, namely CyberTerminator009, inscribed a message over the entire Weasley castle before retreating back to the future.

Harry ran towards Ginny.

'It's over, it's over. I got the bastard.'

'Huh? Just like that? You must have used Glacius on him.'

'Oh yeah, of course!'

'What do you mean of course? You had no idea to use that spell.'

'Oh dear. It seems that I've really got into character.'

Harry was in fact the machine in disguise, catching Ginny off guard.

'Terminate!'

It became apparent to Ginny that this was the one who got away as it had CyberTerminator009 printed on his leg. Harry rushed to Ginny's side as he emerged from some bushes and fired more useless spells at the machine.

'Use Glacius Harry!'

'Ok, you're the boss!' T

The machine tried to claw them to death.

'There's nothing you can do!'

'You sure about that, mate?' said Ginny.

She nodded at Harry. They both aimed their wands and let rip. The machine tried to fire its pinpoint lasers in a last-ditch attempt.

'Don't you ever give up, man?!' said Harry.

The machine's legs were being iced as the increasing glacial temperatures entrapped it. Its eyes shifted from silver to red in a fitful rage.

'I'll be back!'

'Fuck off, mate. You've played your last card,' said Harry.

'Oh sorry, I think you've reached your termination,' said Ginny.

She smirked at it.

'No!'

Millions of ice particles encompassed its skull as the machine shut down. Its eyes shifted from red to black.

'Thank fuck for that!' said Harry.

Ginny stifled a laugh as she sat down next to Harry and breathed a sigh of solace. They sat like that for a couple of seconds. A weird whirring sound suddenly occurred. Harry and Ginny slowly turned around and saw the machine reboot itself.

'Oh, shit!' said Harry and Ginny in unison.

'Don't worry, I know what to do!' said Ginny. 'Bombarda Maxima!'

'Fuck you, assho…'

The machine was cut off mid-sentence as it exploded into flames, leaving a trail of dust.

'Well what a bloody weird Halloween this has turned out to be!' exclaimed Harry.

Ginny howled with laughter as Harry joined her and clutched her hand tightly.

'Let's go see how Romione is doing. They can't have had as good a Halloween as us right?' said Harry.

'Oh definitely not! If they have, I'll eat my wand!'

Harry sniggered. They both left the abandoned castle.


End file.
